Liberators
by MrGrayson24
Summary: On a routine mission, the group is infected with a serum that brings their biggest fears to life. One-shot. Megan / Conner - Wally / Artemis
Robin scaled the massive stone wall that surrounded Sportsmaster's castle compound. The guards were exactly where they should have been and he rendered them both unconscious before taking their post atop the wall. "I'm in position. Aqualad, where are you?"

Kaldur jumped down from a surrounding tree onto a set of guards. "I have just claimed the front gate. Will there be backup available if they arrive early?"

Wally saluted as he sped passed. "I'm on the trail!" He disappeared into the forest and ran along the only winding path that connected the castle to the main road. "They won't be able to get by without me knowing."

"Excellent." Robin looked up. "Miss Martian?"

Megan shot across the sky, and Artemis dangled beneath her. "Almost there, just have to make a quick stop." She dropped Artemis in a towering tree on the periphery of the forest path, then launched back into the air.

"Artemis?"

Artemis pulled the string of her bow taunt. "All good here, where's Conner?"

"Here." Conner came through the coms. "I'm stationed by their trade outpost, near the back. When the trade happens, we'll know."

"We shouldn't engage if we don't have to." Robin warned. "Our first priority is to track them, not subdue them."

"Why?" Artemis declared. "Who could be more important to apprehend than Sportsmaster?"

"Lex Luthor, maybe?" Megan sounded nervous.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yes… I guess if Lex Luthor-"

"-No!" A small figure exited the castle and proceeded to the courtyard. "He's here!"

Robin peered through the window of the guard's outpost. "She's right. But this doesn't change anything, we-"

His line went dead.

"Robin?" Kaldur called but there was no answer. "Robin is down. I'm the closest, I can make it back-"

"What's going on down there?" Artemis cried.

"Wally?" Megan's voice echoed in their heads. "Can you get to Robin and Aqualad?... Wally?... Wally?!"

"I'm coming, M'gann." Conner raced along the perimeter of the wall. "But you and Artemis need to get to the bioship, _now_." He stopped in place. "Artemis? Miss Martian?"

"Connection troubles?" Lex Luthor stood to Conner's right and looked way too pleased with himself.

Conner sprung at him. "What did you do to them?!"

Lex side stepped the attack and smiled. "Nothing we won't do to you, too." He held a gun to Conner's head and pulled the trigger.

-x-

Wally shot up in the middle of the forest. His stomach was uneasy, and his head felt like concrete. "Guys?" There was only static. He searched his mind for a connection. "Is anyone there?"

He breathed deep and got to his feet. "Alright. Looks like it's all up to me! Find my friends, take out the bad guys and save the girl… _girls..._ " he smiled, "be the hero and cruise on the admiration for as long as-"

"Wally?" It was Artemis. "Where are you?" She was close.

Wally raced through the trees. "Artemis?! I'm coming for-"

He crashed into her and they toppled to the ground.

"Ow." She sounded annoyed. "Can't you watch where you're going?"

Wally jumped up and held his hand out to her. "Not a lot of the time. I'm just excited." He pulled her up. "So… You know what's going on? Why didn't you answer?"

"They got the jump on me." Artemis scowled as she brushed herself off. "Have you heard from the others?"

Wally shook his head. "No, but if you're okay, maybe they are, too. It's weird, though, that they would just leave-"

Artemis collapsed to the forest floor.

Wally caught her and guided her to the ground. "What's wrong? Why aren't you okay?"

Even her groan sounded annoyed. "It must be a side effect from whatever the hell they shot me with." When she looked in his eyes, her face softened. "But... _thank you._ I'm… I'm glad you and I found each other, at least." She reached up to stroke his cheek.

Wally's heart skipped a beat. "Wow! I should catch you more often!" He narrowed his eyes. "Wait, this isn't a side effect of the drug, is it? Wait, I don't know if I care..."

Artemis laughed and grabbed him around the neck. "This-" she kissed him, "-maybe." She grabbed his hand and held it to her chest. "But not this. I was too afraid to tell you but..." There were tears in her eyes.

Wally pulled her in and returned with a kiss of his own. "I know. Me too." He kissed her again but pulled away quickly. "I mean, I wasn't _afraid_ , like _that_..."

"Wally…" She pecked him on the lips. "Shut up."

-x-

Kaldur knew he laid exposed, directly where his enemy planned to march, before he opened his eyes. As calm as he was able, he squinted through his lashes to confirm there weren't any hostiles, and rolled to the edge of the road to huddle in the overbrush.

"Aqualad to Alpha Squad - come in Alpha Squad!" The line was dead.

"Kaldur?" Someone whispered from the path. Aqualad peered through the leaves, and Black Canary emerged from the forest. "Are you there? We need to get out of here, _now._ "

Kaldur couldn't ignore the knot in his stomach but Canary's call was louder. He shuffled so Canary would hear him, then emerged from the foliage. "Black Canary, I am here. Do you know what has happened?"

"Oh, you're okay!" She wrapped her arms around him, then held him at arm's distance. "We've got to evacuate, the trade went south and there's unfriendly fire."

"Alright." He felt a wave of disappointment at a failed mission. "Have you gathered the others?"

Black Canary looked to the ground. "The others… some haven't been found…"

"And the ones that have?"

She shook her head. "They didn't make it…"

-x-

"Come on… Come on!" Artemis fiddled with her earpiece. "If anybody can read me… they must have hit me with something but I'm alive…" and Artemis ripped it from her ear. "Ugh!" She threw it on the ground and kicked it into the forest. "Stupid piece of trash."

"Funny." A voice came from behind her and her blood ran cold. "That's what I was going to say."

"Cheshire." Artemis didn't need to turn around to know. Her boiling blood was confirmation enough, and she adjusted the grip on her bow.

"Out for a walk, little sister?"

Artemis whirled around and aimed at the branch where Cheshire sat. "Out for revenge." And she released her arrow. It passed through Cheshire, and disappeared into the night.

Cheshire laughed. "Nice shot." She dripped down from branch to branch before she landed on the forest floor without a sound. "I can see what an asset you are to your team."

-x-

Robin took stock of his bones and muscles before he got to his feet. From the air pressure to the stone he was lying on, he knew he was still at the guard's post.

When he stood, he felt someone move beside him, in the shadows. He withdrew his electro pins and threw them to the corner, but Batman caught them between his fingers.

Robin jumped back. "Bruce?"

Batman emerged from the shadows. "Robin… I'm glad I found you." He reached out to Robin, who pulled away.

"What're you doing here?"

"Lex Luthor is in the castle." He took a step forward, and Robin took one back. "You aren't safe here."

"Esse quam videri." Robin said.

" _To be, rather than to seem?_ Dick, I don't understand."

"Esse quam videri." Robin repeated. "If you're Batman, you should know how to respond."

Batman's scowl was cut from stone. "I don't know," he confessed.

"Neither do I." Robin opened the computer on his wrist. "After a Scarecrow attack a few years ago, Batman set up a security phrase. Only the real Bruce knows the right response, and any version of him that doesn't is just a product of my subconscious." He placed his finger on the thumb pad and winced when it pricked his finger.

"What are you doing?"

Robin hated that it comforted him to hear Bruce's voice.

"Looking for an antidote for whatever they dosed me with but…" He closed the computer and looked to Batman. "The system can't identify the compound... which means I just have to ride this out. So…" Robin sat on the ground and took a deep breath. "Let's see what I've got to say."

-x-

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Megan rubbed her head. She didn't know where she was. She tried to gauge her surroundings, but nothing seemed familiar; she must have fallen from the sky. "Alpha team?" Even her thoughts sounded afraid. "I blacked out but I don't know from what. I don't think I can fly. Is anybody out there?"

"I'm here." Robin echoed in her head. "I'm glad you're okay. The others are with me."

Miss Martian sighed. "Good... Did you guys black out, too?"

"Yeah, we all did." Conner sounded cold.

"Alright... " Megan stood. "Where should we rendezvous?"

"Stay in position." Robin said. "We're still doing recon."

Megan shook her head. "Sorry, right. I can send out a telepathy net to see-"

"-Don't do that." Kaldur stated. "Things are not so dire as to endanger ourselves."

"Endang-" Megan's stomach dropped. "I would never-"

"- _Well_ , sometimes you don't always have complete control over your powers." Robin never sounded so condescending. "Sorry to say it, but, it's the truth."

"I…" Tears welled in her eyes, but she pushed them down. This was a mission, and she needed to be strong for her team. "Okay… let me know if there's something I can do…"

"Short of a time bomb, I don't know what that would be." Artemis remarked and the groups laughter echoed inside Megan's head like a tunnel.

"Why are you saying… Have I done something wrong?"

"Hey-" Conner's voice sounded so tense, it might have snapped. "Can we concentrate on the mission, M'gann? You can cry when we get back to Mt. Justice."

-x-

"Wake up." A kick landed in Conner's stomach. He didn't feel pain, but he did feel angry. "I said wake up!" They went to kick his face, but Conner caught their foot.

"Don't do that!" He twisted their ankle and it cracked. The guard fell to the floor, screaming, as Conner stood.

Lex had brought him beyond the great stone wall of the castle, and into the courtyard. Dozens of guards stood in a half circle, their guns aimed at Superboy. Lex was seated at a drafting table covered in maps. "Conner, Conner, _Conner._ " Lex sighed. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this but… I figured we might."

"What're you talking about?" Conner snapped. The guards around him grew uneasy.

Lex motioned for them to relax. "Well, the toxin I had made for your friends seems to be effective enough. I was interested to see how it manifested with Kryptonian blood but… it left your system before you even woke up."

"You drugged my friends?" Conner yelled and sprinted for Lex.

The guards all fired their guns, and Conner couldn't move.

"We knew bullets wouldn't work." Lex rose from the desk and walked around to Conner. "But a million volts of electricity should at least keep you civil."

-x-

"How are you doing?"

"Good." Artemis winced. "I think I might be able to walk on my own now."

Reluctantly, Wally released her waist. She swayed a little, but regained her equilibrium. "Sorry to slow you down." She smiled.

"It's okay," Wally beamed, and they continued their trek through the forest. "Some people are worth slowing down for." He grabbed her hand, and his heart flipped when she didn't pull away. "Can I ask you a question?"

Artemis scanned the trees for any sign of life. "That is a question."

Wally's chuckled. "I was just wondering… and don't take this the wrong way cause I'm not complaining or anything, I'm actually totally into whatever is happening here but… why now?"

Artemis froze, and Wally's heart hammered in his chest. "If you don't want to answer, that's okay… I… I've just liked you for a long time and… I didn't know you felt the same… but I'm so happy you do… but…"

"What about Megan?" Artemis interjected.

"I… Uh… I mean… what about Megan?"

Artemis pulled her hand away. "You've followed her like a lost puppy for the better part of a year. You asked me why now, and I need to know before I answer."

That one hurt. "Megan's great… but, she isn't you. I… I guess I never wanted to admit I liked you, 'cause… if I did... And you didn't feel the same… I don't know what I would have done."

Artemis sighed. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to come down on you. Obviously I'm not one to talk."

Wally laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah… Conner. I love the guy, but, what did you see in him?"

Artemis thought. "He's cute…" she joked, but Wally didn't laugh. "He's strong… he's got that whole 'fixer upper' thing going, and… he's serious, sturdy."

Wally looked down. "Those don't really sound like _universal_ qualities… I mean… if you were to date a guy who _wasn't_ super strong or serious…"

Artemis laughed and rested her arms on his shoulders so there was nowhere for him to look but at her. "I know who you are, Wally West."

For a moment, he felt better.

"You asked why now? Well, since Conner didn't want to be together, I'm happy to be with you."

He didn't feel so good after that.

-x-

His entire team was dead, or missing. How could this have happened?

"Kaldur…" Black Canary pulled on his arm. "There's nothing you can do for them now."

"I'm not leaving until we've searched, _and found_... the rest of them."

"There isn't time for that!" Black Canary snapped. "You've already killed them, don't endanger _our_ lives to!"

"All I wanted was the best for my team, I never could've predicted-"

"That's bullshit." Canary sneered. "All you wanted was to keep them happy, to be apart of them, and still be a leader, but that's not possible. I'm sorry they were lost, but if you had _commanded_ them-"

"They were here on their own accord." Kaldur reminded himself. "They knew what they were risking."

Black Canary whipped around. " _You_ were running this op! That makes you responsible for the fate of your team!" She scoffed. "Or what's left of them."

There was a tearing sensation in Kaldur's stomach, but he pushed it out. This wasn't right, it couldn't be right. "But… Robin…"

"- _Do not_ put the blame on the kid who took care of _your_ responsibilities!" Black Canary stood so close, he felt her body heat as she wagged a finger in front of his face. "I _knew_ we never should have made you leader, but Manhunter said you were the strongest! But, you aren't a leader! You weren't even a good team member!" She turned and started toward the forest. "You're nothing."

"This is not right. This is not how Black Canary acts." Kaldur withdrew his swords. "What has happened to my team?"

"Hmmmm…" Black Canary didn't seem upset anymore. "I have to admit, I thought this form would be enough but, you've always been the resilient one."

When she turned to Kaldur, Black Canary disappeared and Tula stood there instead. "Does this strike a nerve?"

-x-

"Leave me alone!" Artemis screamed.

She launched through the dark forest as Cheshire swung from branch to branch, tree to tree, never more than a few paces behind her.

"Not until we've had a chance to talk!" Cheshire sang. Artemis flung another arrow, but like all the rest, it didn't help.

"What could we _possibly_ have to talk about?!" Artemis was at a full sprint. "How you ruined childhood?" She shot another arrow into the trees. "Or how you're after my teen years now, too?" She shot another.

"You really think you can solve all your problems by shooting arrows at them?" Chesire soared above her. "But... I suppose that's how you've always been."

Artemis slowed as her path narrowed, and then disappeared. "Luckily you've always given me something to shoot at." She yelled into the open forest.

Artemis couldn't see her, but her sister's chuckle echoed through the whole forest. "Does it make it easier?" Artemis felt her in the air. "To blame me for what you are?"

It hit like a bullet, and Artemis stopped. "No…" She shook her head. "No! You aren't doing this to me again! I am who I am _despite_ your influence!"

Cheshire fell like a raindrop in front of her. "Why so angry then?"

There was a spark that ran through Artemis, and she clenched her fist. "You… you and Dad have caused me so much pain..."

Just when Artemis thought the anger would overtake her, something inside cracked; she couldn't fight it anymore and, for a moment, it felt like she was talking to her sister. " I… I just want to start over. To have a life, free of _you_."

Cheshire tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Artemis' ear. "The world is pain, little sister." Artemis searched the mask for any sign of the Jade she knew, but the eyes that looked back were black and hollow. "Our true strength lies in the ability to free _ourselves_."

-x-

"Do you remember when we completely destroyed the Iceberg Lounge... the first time? I was eleven, I think, and we brought the glass ceiling in with us?"

"I do." Batman sat on the stone floor across the outpost. "We'd upgraded your uniform the week before."

Robin nodded. "That's right. I was _so_ excited to use all the new gadgets… and to have pants." They both chuckled. "We took out all of Penguin's guys without breaking a sweat, and we would have had Penguin too, if I had waited for you to pursue him. But... right when I thought he'd gotten away, he grabbed me. And he held that stupid umbrella to my head." Robin looked down. "But I could feel the gun barrel. Of course, instead of just shooting me, he wanted to taunt you and... do you remember what he said?"

"You'll find yourself another."

"You'll find yourself another." They said together.

Robin blinked back the tears. "That night, you told me I should be proud of the training I'd done, and the work I'd put in. And I told you that it helped, so you didn't feel bad. But more than anything, I needed to hear that you chose me because I was special." He wiped his face with his forearm. "I never let that go. I used it to motivate me but… it never stopped hurting. I blame myself for not being perfect for you. That's why you're here, isn't it? That's what you represent."

"No. It's not."

Robin bit his lip and rested his head against the wall.

"Your concern is understandable. All I did was sew an R on your shirt and _that_ made you special. The Penguin was right. I could have found another."

-x-

 _When you stand, you're going to feel better_. Megan wiped the tears from her eyes. _These are real stakes. You can't just sit here and cry._

Megan took a deep breath but her friends laughter played over and over in her mind. _You're overthinking it._ She told herself. _Everything is fine. They all still like you._

"Miss Martian!" Came Kaldur's voice, "We have need of you!"

She almost jumped with joy. "Yes! Whatever you need, yes, I'll do it!"

"There is a guard station north of your location, we believe that is where they are keeping Kid Flash. We'll rendezvous at a safe distance, and construct a plan of action from there."

"I'm already on my way." She stumbled down the grassy slope that lead to the forest's lower valley, and the bunker came into sight before long.

"I found it!" She crept forward in the tall grass until she was close enough to hear people yelling. "What's going on? I'm coming in."

"Don't!" Kaldur commanded. "Kid Flash has escaped, he is rescuing the civilians now. When I give the signal, use your telepathy to spark the propane tanks in the back. That should be enough to burn the bunker down."

"I'm on it." She circled around the back of the bunker, but it seemed the guards were one step ahead of her. "The tank is surrounded, I can't do anything with them standing there!"

There was a flash of yellow, and the guards disappeared one by one. "Never mind, Wally got it! I've got the shot!"

"Wait for my signal, Megan."

More guards started to run toward the tank. "We're running out of time! Kaldur!"

There was no answer.

"I'm going to take it!" Her eyes glowed a neon green before they reflected a fiery red.

When the smoke cleared, and the guards lay strewn across the ground, Miss Martian saw Kaldur across the yard. "Aqualad!" She looked around. "Where's Wally?"

Kaldur looked horrified. "He went back into the bunker…"

-x-

"Uh, babe, maybe we're off on the wrong foot here."

"You can't tell me this is news to you." She looked at Wally like he was the crazy one. "He's _Super_ boy. The word Super is literally the first part of his name. How could you think you'd compare to him?"

"I…" Wally shuffled his feet. "I didn't know I had to…"

Artemis scoffed. "Wake up, Kid Flash. Megan didn't want you. All it took was for Conner to flex his Kryptonian bicep and she came, running. Deep down, you know the same would be true if he'd picked me. You were always the second choice, the silver medal. There's no point in denying it."

Anger welled inside of Wally. "What does that make you?

Artemis shrugged. "The same. But at least I'm honest about it. And being honest together is better than being honest alone..."

"Who are you?" Wally took a step back. "You aren't Artemis."

Artemis started toward him. Wally stumbled over the roots and branches as he backed away, but Artemis pressed forward. "Alright... I'm not Artemis..." He had never seen her smile like that. There was so much… contempt. "But you should feel lucky about that."

He tripped and landed flat on his back, the air knocked out of him. Artemis leaned over, so her face was only inches from his. "Because _she_ would've laughed in your face for the things you said. What could you offer her? Why would somebody want to be with _Kid Flash_?" Artemis stood erect. "It's all very simple." She disappeared into the forest and all that remained was her voice. "You don't deserve me."

-x-

"Why are you doing this?" The guards had seized fire and Conner dropped to the ground.

Lex rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand what it is with your side and finding a ' _deeper meaning_ '. I had a new chemical compound, and I knew the Teen Terrors were going to be here. I wanted to use the toxin and I don't like the lot of you so a actually does equal b in this scenario."

"What will happen?" Conner coughed. He wasn't used to being out of breath.

"Sorry." Lex leaned down. "I didn't catch that."

"Wh-" Conner coughed. "What is going to happen to them?"

Lex took a deep breath and smiled. "Liberation."

-x-

"You are not Tula."

"Aren't I?" Tula circled him with a gentle hand on his shoulders. "I'm as close as you're ever going to get. Where is she right now, Kaldur?"

He shut his eyes and clenched his jaw. "You are in my mind. I will not succumb."

"Right now, she's probably in the comforting embrace of your best friend."

Kaldur looked down.

"Do you want to know what it was like when he first kissed me?" She whispered in his ear. "How I trembled when he touched me? We could finally be honest because you were gone. And since then, do you know how _little_ either of us has thought of you?"

"Enough!" He brought his swords down on her, but she reappeared on his other side.

"You could have chosen me, but you didn't." She was angrier, resentful. "You gave up a kingdom so you could play spy with these land dwellers. Lead them, even. They've polluted our waters, destroyed the planet, reduced us to myth, and you run to their side at a moment's notice. There's a word for people like you, Kaldur. Traitor."

-x-

"Shut up!" Robin yelled, but the apparition wouldn't stop.

Batman paced the perimeter of the outpost, hands behind his back, chin in the air. "Do you want to know the truth, _Dick?_ " Batman turned on his heel. "All you are is a shadow of me. Something for people to gawk at, so I can do the real work. Actually be a real hero."

"I… am a-"

"A what?" Batman mocked. "A hero? Does a hero cry when his foster dad doesn't tell him he's special? Would you like me to kiss you on the forehead before each mission, as well?"

Robin clenched his jaw. "Batman wouldn't talk like this."

He smiled. " _Your_ version of Batman does, and what does that tell you? To me, it shows that you already know the truth about how I really feel."

Batman appeared right in front of Robin's face. "Your problem isn't that you wanted me to see you as special… Look around, Robin… look at the world we live in. You're a little boy in a mask who got caught in the middle of a war among gods. How long did you think you'd last? It's ironic you've chosen to remember the night at the Iceberg Lounge because I do too. But, not as the night you realized you wanted to be special. But as the night I realized you weren't."

-x-

"Please… Just… whatever you have to say… just get it over with." Artemis sat on a stump in the middle of the forest clearing, and buried her head in her hands.

Cheshire laughed from her tree, legs outstretched on the branch, with the full moon behind her. "Do you know why I left home all those years ago?"

Artemis sighed. "Because you couldn't stand to live with the mistakes Mom and Dad made."

"Very good! That was more understanding than I was ready to give you credit for."

"Just because I understand doesn't mean I approve. You _left_ me… left me to live in the chaos that you, Dad and Mom created."

Cheshire smiled to the moon. "But… you could have left."

"No, I-"

"I mean, maybe not at that very moment, or even that year but… there was a time when you could have left. You had a choice."

Artemis scoffed. "Not everyone thinks like you, Jade. Some people take responsibility and _fix_ the problems in their lives, not run away."

"Like... through a forest?" Cheshire swung down the tree. "And, why stay to fix the problems that weren't your doing?" She landed in the dirt without a sound. "You claim that it was the chaos of our family that made you the way you are, but you stay willingly. You resent everyone around you. You look at them like they're a responsibility, and toleration is their price."

"You… don't know what you're talking about." Artemis turned away.

Cheshire walked toward her. "I know that's why you aren't with Wally. Who would want to be with you, when all you want is to be alone?"

"You have _no idea_ about me, or Wally for that matter, so shut up about it. Actually-" She stood, feeling more confident than she had all night. "-I don't have to listen to this. I'm not going to let you do get to me again."

"Little sister…" She stood in front of Artemis and unlaced her mask. "...when are you going to understand…"

But the face beneath the mask wasn't Jade's. It was her own.

"You're doing this to you."

-x-

Megan couldn't say how long Kaldur had been gone, but it wasn't a good sign he hadn't returned. He immediately went to look for Wally and _insisted_ that Megan stay away, and out of sight. So, a few kilometers for the rendezvous point, she sat on the forest floor, but as the time ticked by without so much as a sound, the despair overcame her. She laid down in the dirt, and let the tears flood her eyes.

 _I killed Wally._

She said it in her head over and over until it felt like a foreign language.

"M'gann?" Conner's voice echoed in her head. "Are you there?"

There was a swell of excitement just from the sound of Conner's voice, but it was immediately extinguished. He would never forgive her for what she'd done. Who could?

"I'm here…" It hurt to speak.

"I'm with Kaldur." He said, and her stomach dropped. "He told me what happened."

"I… Conner, I'm so sorry, I didn't think, and… I thought he was out…"

There was a long pause. "That's your excuse for why our friend is dead? Because you didn't think?"

"No! No, it's not like that… I didn't mean-"

"Please M'gann… just- just stop."

Any hope Megan was holding onto was gone. Conner hated her, the group hated her, the dream of finally being accepted was slipping through her hands. And it was all her fault.

"We're going to have to decide what to do with you when we get back."

All she could do was nod. And then felt stupid for doing so.

"We figured this might happen someday, but we hoped it wouldn't. You're too powerful, M'gann. You've become a danger to yourself, and others."

"I understand." The silent sobs echoed in her chest. "I will resign from the group without argument."

"I wish it was just that but…" Conner sighed. " _Earth_ is in danger with you here. I'm sorry, M'gann. You need to go back home."

-x-

"They released an airborne hallucinogen into the air shortly after we arrived. The guards and Luthor were injected with an antiserum. It was designed to bring out extreme trauma and fear. For me, it did both." Kaldur stood at the head of the bioship as he reported to Black Canary on the monitor.

"Is everyone alright?" Canary asked and looked around the ship.

"We are… healing." Kaldur clenched his fist. "Once Conner was able to subdue and escape Luthor, he collected the antiserum from the castle and injected each of us. But... I will make sure we all see this through."

Black Canary nodded. "Thank you Kaldur, your team is lucky to have you."

Artemis leaned over to Wally. "Are you okay?"

Wally didn't respond.

Artemis grabbed his hand. "What did you see?

He pulled his hand away. "Barry, speed force stuff. It's… private."

Kaldur stepped forward and lowered his voice. "Black Canary… it might be prudent to say a few words? I have tried, but comfort is not my strong suit."

"Uh.. of course…" Kaldur stepped aside so Canary could see the whole team. "I'm… not great at these speeches... I don't know what you guys saw out there today, but it must have been horrible."

Robin turned toward the window.

"But… if anyone has doubt about their position on the team-" Black Canary continued. I will say this… _None_ of you has earned the right to be here."

Megan looked like she might break.

"You aren't here because of the power you have…"

"...or the people you know…"

"... or the things you've done…"

"...or haven't done."

" _But..._ each member of this team isn't here by accident… you're here because you are the survivors. Even though the world has kicked you down, you're still here, you're alive. You drew strength from the pain, and you used it to help others when they needed it most. I am proud to be apart of this team.

"So, please be advised, your position in this group was not given to you. It has been yours from the beginning. You just had to have the courage to take it…. And you did... And nobody can ever take it away from you."


End file.
